<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Rose-Colored Glasses by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988409">Through Rose-Colored Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Sunglasses, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of truth or dare, Prisha learns about the special item Violet was wearing right before they met for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Rose-Colored Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Laura)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting around the fire as always one night when the story came out: the tale of the heart sunglasses. Truth or Dare was getting a little bland lately. They all knew pretty much everything about each other already, and all the dares had been done before. The truths revealed that night had all been particularly lackluster and everyone seemed too worn-out to even go for a dare. This was unacceptable to Louis; he decided to nudge the conversation in a more exciting direction. When Prisha drew high card and he drew the low card, she looked stumped as to what she wanted to ask him. Louis jumped in with his own suggestion.</p><p>“If you’re looking for an exciting truth from me that you don’t know yet, you can ask me what Violet was wearing the first day you met her,”</p><p>“Hey!” Violet snapped. “No guiding the truths you’re asked!”</p><p>“What Violet was wearing?” Prisha looked puzzled. “I’m pretty sure she was wearing exactly what she’s in now. Maybe a different shirt or something,”</p><p>“Let me rephrase,” Louis cleared his throat. “You can ask me what she was wearing on her way to meet you,”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll bite. What was Violet wearing on her way to meet me that first day?”</p><p>“I’m so glad you asked. If you’ll excuse me for a second,” Louis ran back towards the dorms, his coat tails sailing behind him in the breeze.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Violet rolled her eyes, letting her head fall into the palm of her hand. “Clem, please tell me he doesn’t still have them,”</p><p>“Sorry, Vi. I don’t think he’d be this excited if he didn’t,”</p><p>“Is it something naughty?” Prisha asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“No!” Violet looked horrified. “Nothing like that. Just… know that he put me up to it, OK? I never would have worn them if he hadn’t insisted,”</p><p>Prisha’s lips twisted in a sly smile. “Color me intrigued,”</p><p>Violet groaned. Of course Prisha was being no help.</p><p>It only took another minute or two before Louis was sprinting back across the lawn, clasping something in his right hand. He stopped before Prisha, bowing dramatically as he extended his hand. “May I present to you the fashion accessory Violet was rocking before she so callously threw them off and left them in the woods,” In his hands lay a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses in pale pink.</p><p>Prisha let out a soft gasp as she picked up the sunglasses, turning them around in her hand. The group watched her in rapt silence, wondering what she would do next. Solemnly, Prisha opened the sunglasses up and placed them on her face. She threw her head back dramatically, holding her hand to the side of the sunglasses. “Oh my, these are magnificent!”</p><p>“I know, right?” Louis exclaimed, nodding excitedly. “I knew they would be perfect for her first meeting with you, but instead of following my fashion advice, Violet decided to go bare-faced. Just think, with this stunning accessory completing her regular ensemble, you two might have gotten together that very day!”</p><p>“Oh, definitely,” Prisha said, her gaze still poised heavenward. “If Violet had been wearing these, I wouldn’t have hesitated to make my move. I wouldn’t have even bothered checking out Clem’s butt again,”</p><p>Violet’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean again?”</p><p>Prisha quickly took the sunglasses off, handing them back to Louis. “I don’t recall saying ‘again’,”</p><p>“Bullshit, you just fucking did!”</p><p>“Anyways,” Clementine jumped in, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. “It’s time for the next round, isn’t it?”</p><p>The next round’s win went to Ruby and the loser was Clementine. She was given a ball of twine and told to cut it to the length that she thought equal to Louis’ waist. It seemed like a simple enough task, but the string Clementine cut ended up being far larger than Louis, leading to laughs all around as Louis feigned offense at Clementine implying he was fat. As the next round’s winner, Louis in turn dared Ruby to do the same estimate for Aasim, which proved equally inaccurate and funny as Aasim harrumphed at Ruby’s lengthy measurement. Ruby’s attempts to comfort Aasim by saying that he had indeed put on a few pounds lately (but she loved him even more that way since it made him squishier to cuddle with) definitely backfired. Aasim left in a huff with Ruby trailing behind, only barely being able to coax him back.</p><p>The next target was Omar. He was dared by Willy to show a secret talent he’d never revealed before and awed the entire group by proceeding to juggle a collection of nearby bottles – 5 in total – effortlessly. After his demonstration, Willy and A.J. both leapt upon him in excitement, insisting that he had to teach them to juggle as well. It was only after promising them this that the group was able to get the boys settled down again.</p><p>“Wow, Omar, didn’t you know secrets like that up your sleeve,” Louis commented with a wink.</p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” The response was so simple yet mysterious that it drew the group into a trance of silent awe, wondering what other knowledge Omar possessed that he had never deigned to tell them.</p><p>After drawing the lowest card, Willy had to reveal to the group his most embarrassing school memory. It was a doozy. One day when he was in preschool, Willy crawled up onto the teacher’s lap to read a book and a sticky brown surprise oozed out from his diaper and onto the teacher’s leg. He hadn’t been fully potty-trained yet and the diaper he’d been wearing proved defective. For the rest of the year the kids in his class had called him Poopy instead of Willy. It was a traumatic experience at the time, but now they all laughed uproariously over the story, Willy’s own howls being the loudest of all.</p><p>Prisha ended up drawing the lowest card in the next round and Ruby the high card. Ruby looked at her with a coy smile. “Since Violet got some teasing regarding her romantic decisions…” She ignored Violet’s eye rolling in response, “I believe it’s only fair that we do the same for Prisha. So tell us, on that night that you got dared to kiss somebody in the circle, how did you feel?”</p><p>Prisha let out a little sigh. “Fucking terrified. Louis had backed me into a corner with the dare, as he so often loves to do,” She shot a pointed glare Louis’ way who was wearing his signature shit-eating grin. “I already knew I liked Violet at that point. I’d tried to show her with little gestures: bringing her flowers, offering to pair up on chores with her, that sort of thing. But I hadn’t been able to get a read on whether she felt the same way. That night, I knew I had to lay everything on the line. I could only hope she responded in kind,”</p><p>“And?” Ruby asked. “What happened afterwards when you left and the game had finished up?”</p><p>“Ah ah ah,” Prisha tutted, raising a finger. “That is a separate question and I am in no way obligated to answer it,”</p><p>“Spoilsport,” Ruby groused, sticking out her tongue playfully.</p><p>The night wound down after that point, people slowly trickling off to bed as the embers of the fire faded. It had been a good game, but they had to get rested for another new day.</p><p>As they made their way back towards the dorms, Violet slipped her hand into Prisha’s. “I was glad that you went for it. Not sure I’d have ever have found the guts to make a real move,”</p><p>“I know,” Prisha smiled, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Violet’s forehead, resting her head on hers as they walked. “I’m glad I did too,”</p><p>They’d reached their room and went inside before Prisha spoke again. “You know, if you wanted to express your gratefulness for my bold gesture, I have a certain favor in mind,”</p><p>Violet raised an eyebrow questioningly. “What would that be?”</p><p>“Wear these for me?” Prisha held forth the heart sunglasses, a devilish grin painting her face.</p><p>“No. Absolutely not,”</p><p>“But you’d look so <em>cute</em>!”</p><p>“Did Louis put you up to this?”</p><p>“Of course not! This is entirely for my own enjoyment,”</p><p>“Oh. Well then… no!”</p><p>Prisha mockingly gasped. “Dear Violet, how could you be so cruel?”</p><p>“Years of practice,”</p><p>“If you won’t willingly put them on, I’ll simply have to get them on you myself!” What ensued was a series of shrieks and crashes as the girls chased each other around the room, wrestling half seriously and half in jest as the sunglasses went back and forth between them. A series of worried knocks on their door were shooed away with promises that everything was fine inside. What happened that night and who ended up winning the battle remained a mystery to the others at Ericson. Perhaps someday the truth would come out in another card game, or perhaps such secrets should be quietly left alone.</p><p>The luck of the draw would tell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>